


Silence sur le Waverider

by Garance



Series: Legendshot [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Spoilers, after season 3
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 08:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Le Waverider était calme. En deuil et perdu. Gideon ne pouvait rien y faire.





	Silence sur le Waverider

Silence sur le Waverider

  
Le Waverider était calme. En deuil et perdu émotionnellement. Gideon ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle ne pouvait qu'observer faiblement en tant qu'intelligence artificielle ses amis humains se noyer dans le silence morose de la perte. Voir le docteur Heywood essayer de ne pas pleurer, essayer de toutes ses forces de ne plus regarder les photos de miss Jiwe et lui-même, pour finalement échouer et prendre son téléphone portable, sentir ses yeux lui piquer et pleurer seul. Voir le docteur Palmer remuer dans son court sommeil, revivant la torture récente, les six mois de la captivité qu'il avait subi après l'explosion, après que Felicity Smoak l'ait abandonné, après la perte de sa fiancée, pour finalement se réveiller en sueur et aller dans son laboratoire, revoir des instruments qui lui rappelaient la mort de Martin Stein, et celle de Damien Darhk. Voir miss Lance ne pas dormir et partir s'entraîner, pour ne pas commettre l'irréparable et faire une anomalie, se résoudre à ne pas sauver sa sœur, à la laisser mourir. Voir M. Rory manger ce qu'il trouvait et boire à n'en plus pouvoir pour ne plus être hanté par Leonard Snart, qui était mort pour lui. Voir M.Constantine se perdre dans le tabac, malgré ses interdictions, sachant très bien qu'il lui restait peu de temps, ressassant la mort de la petite fille, Astra, qui avait perdu son âme par sa faute. Voir M.West essayer d'oublier Miss Wells, les visions de la mort de sa sœur, la mort de sa mère qu'il pensait avoir abandonné. Voir Miss Tomaz observer son totem, pour finalement se perdre dans les jeux, repensant à son frère. Gideon voyait tout, mais ne pouvait rien faire, alors que son premier ami, Rip Hunter, l'avait abandonné à jamais.

  
Fin


End file.
